


And A Little of That Human Touch

by Mackoonzie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: Drawn back in October to manage all my feels about Harry's absence in season 3 (and to busy myself while my internet connection was down).





	And A Little of That Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is the first time ever I've drawn two people kissing, I'm actually pretty happy with it, though I do see where this could be improved. Drew this back in October to manage all my feels about Harry's absence in season 3, and also as a bit of comfort for Ciuro, who also missed him. Title is taken from the Bruce Springsteen song Human Touch (I've practically made Bruce my musical godfather for these two, heh :P )


End file.
